


Valentine's Surprise

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Self-Insert, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Negan gives Charlotte a sweet Valentine's Day surprise.





	Valentine's Surprise

“What the…?” I asked myself aloud, looking at the setup before me with a raised eyebrow. Simon had told me that Negan needed to see me in his office, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead I saw Negan’s desk done up like a table in a fancy restaurant; white cloth draped over the desk, candles set up in the middle, and a couple of red roses in water off to the side. As I stepped closer, I saw that there were two plates of spaghetti set across from each other. The scent was just heavenly. I couldn’t even remember the last time I’d seen spaghetti that looked half as good.

“There you are baby,” a familiar voice purred. I turned around and saw Negan step back into the office from the other room, wearing his best smile and a tight white t-shirt that showed off how low his jeans hung on his hips. He came over to me with his usual confident stride and brushed his hand against my cheek, tilting my chin up before asking, “You like your Valentine’s Day surprise?”

I blinked. “It’s Valentine’s Day?”

Negan gave me a confused look. “You’re telling me you don’t know the date by heart? I figured you were just being all shy again and didn’t want me to go out of my way for you. Which I fucking did anyways,” he added with a wink.

“What’s the point in remembering a holiday that I never got to celebrate?” I asked. “I’m more of a ‘buy discounted Valentines candy at the store the next day’ kind of girl.”

“Well isn’t it fucking perfect that I decided to be all romantic and shit?” Negan pulled me in closer, urging me to wrap my arms around his waist. “Took me forever to find some decent fucking roses. The spaghetti was easy-peasy though, I could make that that sauce in my sleep.”

“You cook too?” I asked as I smiled up at him. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“Charlotte, baby, I’ve got plenty more surprises where that came from,” he said, his tongue peeking out over his lip as he moved his hips against mine for good measure.

“Easy cowboy,” I chuckled as a light blush crawled up my cheeks. “You can’t just turn from romantic to horny in five seconds. Let’s eat first and see where it takes us.”

“Mmm, so we can make out with spaghetti breath afterwards. My kinda girl,” he teased as I rolled my eyes.

Before I could make a comeback, Negan suddenly reached into his back pocket and pulled out something I never thought I’d see again. I held the orange packaging tenderly in my hands, afraid I’d start drooling at any minute. It was a pack of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups.

“Told you I had more surprises. They aren’t in heart shapes or anything but I figured it’d do,” Negan said, grinning down at me. I stood on my tip toes and reached around his neck to pull him down to me. I gently pressed my lips into his and we stood there for a moment, his hands wrapped around my waist and my hands gently running through his hair. When I stepped back, Negan gave me a quick smirk and asked, “Now who’s the horny one?”

I shoved his chest playfully before turning back to the table, trying to hide my blush. For once, I was actually excited to celebrate Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my work, check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
